


Part of Them

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu-centric, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Songfic, give my girl all the appreciation she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Song : Cost of The Crown - Margie ButlerBecause they work together. It wasn't just her. She had become part of them. There were times when she should think about herself too, she should eat too, she should take care of herself too. She could make any request and they wouldn't mind.





	Part of Them

**Author's Note:**

> as im done ranking that hellish event, gotta start giving my attention to the best girl again

_**[ "Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least." ]** _

The producer, being so earnest and dedicated, never once put herself as a priority. She put her everything for their sake, the idols in this school. In order for them to shine the brightest, to fully-support them, to see them growing, to see them sparkling on top of that stage.

For them, she never complain. These piles of work and requests felt more like an achievement, that she was needed.

That she was trusted.

Even this exhaustion was nothing.

Always taking a step back so she wouldn't cross the border, remembering her place. It was fine.

As long she could see their smile of happiness, she was in full bliss.

Nothing else matters.

"But, Anzu... You also stand together with us."

Yet, they told her that.

 

* * *

 

_**[ "The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast." ]** _

Idols should eat a well-balanced, healthy meal, for they should maintain their shape and stamina. They shouldn't eat carelessly, nor could they skip meals. That's why, making sure they get enough nourishment was also one of her task.

She carried around sweets like chocolate and candy, in case they needed their daily glucose-intake.

She would always offer her own meal if she found out they forgot to eat. A forgetful senior was kind of a regular, which she couldn't ignore at all.

Many times she too, forgot to eat, since she was too focused on her works.

But that was okay for her. Skipping meals once or twice wouldn't be a problem. Their position as an idol was more important after all.

This hunger was nothing at all.

"Ah. You gave your lunch to someone again, didn't you? Geez, you should eat too! Wait here, let me get you something."

Yet, they scolded her.

 

* * *

 

_**[ "The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest." ]** _

She always checked their conditions too, making sure they would give their performance to the fullest in perfect health.

She would take care of them when they hurt themselves, or even when they got sick.

Never she put her own condition as something to consider.

Before she made sure they were all okay, she couldn't just rest.

Being a little dizzy wouldn't kill her. It was nothing.

"Anzu, you look kinda pale. Are you okay? Please don't push yourself."

Yet, they worried about her.

 

* * *

 

_**[ "Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request." ]** _

In doing her works, she almost never ask for help. She tried not to do so. She wouldn't want to bother them, not at all. 

Completing it all alone with her own hard work became a kind of pride for her. Something to prove that she was capable of supporting them.

She sewed those costumes through the night, thought of a magnificent stage for days, and helped to write some entertaining scenarios.

Even when she thought these works were too much for her, she would still try to take more than a normal human could do. It was really difficult for her to request for help.

Because they had put their trust on her, so she thought she shouldn't disappoint.

"We told you many times, Anzu. We're here with you so.... just say it if you need any help!"

Yet, they brought her to tears.

"... You're right."

She was actually never alone.

Because they work together. It wasn't just her. She had become part of them. There were times when she should think about herself too, she should eat too, she should take care of herself too. She could make any request and they wouldn't mind.

"You're right... thank you everyone!"

She was as important as them. Not at all anything less.


End file.
